Forbidden Love
by H u m i l i t y
Summary: Two seperate worlds, Heaven and Hell. Two different creatures, Angel and Demon. Can one fall in love with the other? What if a few do? It's forbidden love. In a waging war against the two kingdoms, will their love last? AxC, KxL


**This is somehow alike to the story Between Heaven and Hell by **kumikoTakahashi**, but the story goes differently. Some characters have the same roles but I made up my own story line, I'm not quite sure how this will turn out so just keep on reading I guess. Heck, be patient with chapters from my stories, I'm not on my own computer , I'm borrowing a laptop right now. Oh, update for Unwritten will be coming. I already prepared chapter 3. Please bare with me xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED.**

--------------------------

**--Sanctuary--**

Chapter 1 

---------------------------

_A prophecy,_

_Passed down, to every generation…_

_To both Angels and Demons._

_To end this unruly war, _

_One must claim a fragment,_

_One so strong, it can end the endless battle forever,_

_Or bring the worlds into chaos._

_The fragment lies in one's heart,_

_One so pure and whole,_

_It can bring either peace,_

_Or chaos…_

_A legendary Goddess sacrificed her life,_

_With that, her power was sealed into another angel,_

_It leaves a mark on their shoulder,_

_The sacred seal,_

_It marks that the user holds the fragment._

_Once it emerges out of the heart,_

_It takes the form of a crystal._

_For hundreds of years,_

_Angels and demons have fought,_

_Over one mere fragment,_

_To form their own,_

_Sanctuary…_

Heaven's lush gardens surrounded the area, it's heavenly aura spread through the land. A few angels flew by and whispered to each other as they gave some unfamiliar faces some odd glances and stares. A group of demons marched through the gardens, grumbling at how Heaven has never changed. They ignored the peaceful surroundings and ignored odd stares. It was too much for them to handle.

Today, after the last war, angels and demons would meet at a certain time of the year and join together on one day, in peace. However, some thought of it as a lowly tradition that should be cast aside, they were different. Angels and Demons, different beings, should not mix they say, but the King of Heaven thought different. He thought they could be at peace. The King of Hell however, thought nothing of peace, just wanting this ceremony to get over with.

Beyond these lush gardens lies a door, a room where the Princess of Heaven slept, and is yet to be awoken. However, little she knew how soon she would, for someone would ruin her peace, as well as her privacy. Outside her tranquil hideaway, stood the Prince, her annoying brother.

"Princess!" A loud call came bursting through the room.

Her head was buried into her pillow, her skin touching it's soft fabric. She made a muffled noise underneath and gave a small grunting noise. Apparently, she didn't hear the call. The princess tightened her grip on her blanket and wrapped herself up tightly as if you'd strangling yourself with it. She rolled over to her side and fell on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Princess you sleepy-head. You're so sleepy, you fell off your own bed." He teased.

The blonde gave a death glare towards her brother and lifted her pillow.

"Shut up. I hate it when you call me princess…" She muttered softly.

"Sorry,_ princess_." He gave a small bow.

"Ugh, why you—" She lifted her pillow above her head and tried to hit her brother on the head. Making sure it did some pain, the slightest would do fine as long as it hurt.

"Okay, okay!" He waved his two arms up in the air. "I'll stop, I'll stop…."

"I'm just here to tell you, the ceremony will start soon. Get dressed. And I mean it, _dress_. Father's orders." He left the room with a small smile glued to his face. How he knew how much she hated dresses. This was going to be fun, in front of Angels and the Demons, he couldn't wait to see her all flustered. Plus, he was the only one who made up that dress rule, she didn't really require to wear a dress. He just wanted to have some fun.

"D-Dress?" She stared blankly on the area where her brother stood. She agreed to join the ceremony, but she never knew it included her wearing a dress. And a dress of all things, she'd rather wear a clown suit. No wait, scratch that, she'd rather wear anything else besides a clown suit and a dress. Wearing a dress brought a small shudder down her spine.

She walked over to her cabinet and opened it. "Gah!" Frilly dresses, flower-printed, how she hated these. All she dared to wear was a simple dress, something plain perhaps. Slowly, she pushed aside all the dresses she disliked. After a few minutes, this is what she came up with. Dislike: 34 Liked: 1. She held the dress in front of her and squinted. Not bad actually.

It was a plain, sleeveless, green dress. It was cut off exactly below the knee. Almost like the regular angel attire most wore, except it was green. It came with a green, jade necklace that matched the dress and a jade green cuff to wear on your wrist. She put the cuff aside and wore her own bracelet. It was almost like a charm bracelet, only with one charm, a silver cross that hung at the end of the silver chain._ 'I can't believe I had to wear this. Can't father just let me wear my normal clothes?'_

She wore the dress and looked at herself in the mirror, it wasn't as bad as she expected. She peered over her shoulder, her white, soft wings were folded behind her back. She looked back and sighed. She also had to meet the Prince of Hell, plus, in a dress? This was not her day. The blonde glanced at her clock and stared at it wide-eyed. "Eh? It's starting right now?"

She rushed out of her room, and flew towards the audience chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the audience chamber, the King stood in front of the crowd. Seated behind him, was the Prince. He looked behind his shoulder and spotted a group of demons entering the room. It was a little shocking for the others to see demons on Heaven's grounds, usually they would be attacked if they entered. But to today is the day of the ceremony, where the two groups would try and make peace.

"Today, we gather here, in order to have peace relations with the demons. They are also present in this occasion." He directed his view towards the demons who have just entered the doorway. "Now, after the ceremony ends, we'll have dinner together, angels _and_ demons." That ended his introduction. He faced back at his son, and the empty seat beside him. "Cagalli isn't here. As I expected."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli could not take it any longer, her heart began to race and her back started to ache. Her wings drooped down to her sides as she made her way towards the chamber. Her wings were always so weak, she couldn't fly so well either. If she continued, it would cause her a bit of pain plus, it would be a waste of effort since she could no longer fly fast enough. "Can't they just make this thing to transport us?" She gave a heavy sigh. Flying was easy for any ordinary angel and demon, except her.

She pushed herself up, a part of her arm throbbed in pain. She couldn't describe how much it hurt. "I'd better get there, or I'm dead meat…" She mumbled softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahem, we all gather here today, for the anniversary of the last war that was ended on this day. Angels and Demons and interact without worry. Apparently, we are hoping for mutual ties with the demons to end this conflict, and assure that a war won't happen again. With that, this ends my speech." The King of Heaven, Uzumi bowed and took his seat next to The King of Hell, Patrick.

Patrick looked over Uzumi and gave an odd stare towards him. "Do you believe that we would actually try and live together in peace? I assure you, there won't be anymore fights, but rest assured, we are not declaring peaceful connections with you Angels." He said coldly.

Uzumi closed his eyes and sighed. He knew it would be hard to convince him, but peace would be a good solution for this endless fighting. It always happened like this through history, Angels and Demons never had peaceful ties with one another, they promised no fights, but sooner of later a war would break out.

Over the corner, the gigantic, white doors opened and the Princess of Heaven, Cagalli came in with a tired expression glued on her face. Her wings were battered and worn out from all the flying, although not to make it noticeable, she hid them beneath her dress. She straightened herself up, and plastered a fake smile on her face so neither her father or brother would worry. "Er, sorry I got lost along the way." She said timidly, hoping it was a good excuse.

Uzumi was shocked to see Cagalli late and especially her outfit. A dress? He thought she despised dresses. He walked over to his daughter and introduced her to Patrick, respectively, the King of Hell. "This is my daughter, the Princess of Heaven. Cagalli. You've already met my son, Kira. The Prince.."

"Ah, yes. The Princess, I have someone for you to meet." A small smile suddenly appeared on Patrick's face. One crossed with an odd smirk, which made the smile odd to look at.

A young demon appeared behind Patrick. He had deep emerald green eyes that showed a bit of sincerity apart from his appearance. He wore all black, like most Demons. He looked like an average demon, his expression was blunt, with a small frown on his face, showing disgust. He almost looked menacing aside from the necklace he wore, it was a leather collar with a small stone in reddish color that hung below, it almost gave that heavenly aura that most Angels have. It was also oddly familiar.

"My son, the Prince of Hell. Athrun." Patrick directed towards the young demon.

Athrun walked directly towards Cagalli and touched her chin, bringing it up to his face for him to see. He looked into her golden orbs, and her into his emerald orbs. A small smirk appeared on his face, similar to Patrick's. He lifter her chin down and stood straight, right in front of her.

"My, my. What a lovely Princess you are. Especially with that dress." He said in a calm tone.

Cagalli's face turned red, from either embarrassment or anger. She didn't know which emotion that was, but it didn't matter, she formed her hand into a fist and directed her attention towards Athrun.

"Don't say anything to me regarding this dress! You have no right to comment on this." The blonde said stubbornly, she always had a fiery personality after all.

"Well, pardon me. I must be going. I hope to see you during the banquet." He proceeded out the door with his father and mother. His calm expression still maintained after Cagalli's small outburst.

"Cagalli, why are you in a dress?" Uzumi asked. As her father, he was quite curious.

"Kira said that you wanted me to wear a dress. It was your orders." Cagalli replied.

"I never asked you to." Uzumi said blankly.

"WHAT? You know how hard it was for me to come in this dress?" She marched towards Kira, her face red with anger. _'Kira, you're going to pay….'_

Kira stood up looking a little scared towards his sister. _'Ah, don't tell me father told her she wasn't required to—' _He couldn't stop to think because Cagalli's fist made contact with his forehead "Hey, what was that for? It hurt ya know…." He complained.

"This dress, the whole thing, a lie.." She said softly.

"Not too late to play an April Fool's joke, huh?" He replied nervously.

"It's not even April!" She argued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun peered through the large doorway and saw Cagalli and Kira's scene. He wasn't noticed since there were numerous crowds running about and most were enjoying the banquet.

He held on to his necklace with the stone that Cagalli had noticed earlier. His grasp tightened, moving towards the stone rubbing it gently like some sort of precious item. He slowly moved his hand away from the necklace and concentrated on the banquet hall.

He stroked his chin slowly and had his eyes half closed with a grin. He thought their plans would go quite well, seeing the angels had no idea where this was going. Although, he couldn't help but get to know the Princess a bit more, or at least get closer to her. "This is certainly going to be an interesting day. With an interesting Princess…." He mumbled softly, his words so soft you couldn't hear, almost like a whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review? XD 

**The chapter is similar to the first chapter in **kumikoTakahashi**'s story, but in the next few chapters, things would turn out quite different. So I'll be writing the next chapter soon.**


End file.
